Almost as Mature as You
by Mr. Semaj
Summary: Connie is considered more mature than Luanne, especially as she approaches her birthday.
1. Almost as Mature as You 1

Almost as Mature as You  
  
Part I  
  
One day, there was a monthly women's meeting being held at the Arlen Convention Center. It was a monthly meeting for such events as those who have reached adulthood (age 18), for those to learn all of the secrets of feminism, and a place to offer suggestions to make Arlen more accessible for women, as it appears to be a male-dominated town. Some of the regular speakers there were Peggy, Nancy, and Minh. Didi was an occasional speaker, all other times dealing with Cotton's own problems.  
  
Now normally, only women age 18 and up were allowed to these meetings. But there were a few loopholes, those of which they still have yet to resolve to this day. Many females less than 18 have attended meetings, because many had already learned how to be women by age 13 (Connie). Also, there were boys who attended, because of their effeminate personales that would be unacceptable anywhere else in the Heimlich County area (Bobby). And there were a few who were over 18, but because they where still children at heart, had little to no say at the presentations (Luanne).  
  
The trouble began one innocent Saturday when Bobby, Connie, Luanne, and Tid Pao attended the monthly women's meeting. At this meeting, Connie's 14th birthday was coming up, and she had already gotten a head-start in becoming a true woman. Tid Pao came to town again just for the occasion. At each meeting, all present speakers removed their bras and shoes and socks from the public domain.  
  
The speaker, Anna Belle, began the session; she opened the panel for monthly suggestions for "feminizing" Arlen. She began by mentioning new vacant space on the west side of Arlen, and asked what could be built there. Luanne, who was wearing a big pink hair bow, was the first to speak. She suggested setting up a special women-only playhouse there, where females of all ages could bring in their favorite Barbie dolls, drink at tea parties, and talk about their favorite celebrities and boy bands. Of course, everyone there laughed, having little to no reason to take it seriously. Luanne's aura grew cold.  
  
Just then, Peggy, who was a few minutes late, showed up. She sat right where Luanne was still sitting. Anna asked if Peggy had any real suggestions for the aforementioned vacant space. Peggy suggested that there should be built a mini mall, with nothing but women's retail shops, including female-oriented bookstores, salons, and restaurants. Anna was quite intrigued by the idea. Luanne tried to speak again, but Peggy silenced her. Peggy then suggested that a statue be built there in honor of Susan B. Anthony, and that only SBA coins be used for shopping there. Anna praised Peggy on her exotic ideas. Peggy then made a few self-praising remarks, as Luanne tired to wiggle her way out of the seat. By that time, and for the rest of the meeting, Luanne had been reduced to a seat cushion.  
  
Later that day, Peggy, Bobby, and Luanne came home. Hank asked if they had a swell time there. He was far from satisfied that Bobby had attended. Peggy explained about the new plans for a new mini mall she suggested there. As Luanne tried to speak, Peggy suppressed her again. Bobby then gave details on what was going to be built at the new mini mall, including a store where they sell a special brand of earrings. Bobby was considering getting his ears pierced, much to Hank's ire. Hank wasn't too enthusiastic about any of the ideas, but commended Peggy for developing new dreams for herself.  
  
That night, Luanne was heading to bed. She had drunk an unlabeled beverage before bed, not knowing it was growth formula confused with fruit punch. She slept comfortably in bed, buried under a large blue blanket. The next morning, she woke up, surrounded completely by blue. It turned out that she grew overnight, and that her blanket was actually Bobby's zip-up pajamas. Luanne was trapped as a giant in Bobby's pajamas. Bobby went on with his own life, even going out with Connie again, completely unaffected by this change. He even got to climb on his favorite tree in his spare time, sitting on a branch overlooking the town of Arlen. As Bobby sat, Luanne was still trapped in his pajamas, but was left suspended from the branch. Just then, Luanne woke up, and was quite shaken. It turned out that her imprisonment was actually a bad dream. 


	2. Almost as Mature as You 2

Almost as Mature as You  
  
Part II  
  
Later that week, on a Wednesday, Hank, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer were standing out in the alley, taking their usual sips of Alamo beer. Luanne came home from work. She saw Bobby, Joseph, and Connie sitting on the couch. They were watching TV together. Luanne just said "hi" to them, but was actually too tired to talk much else. Connie then started bugging her about her upcoming birthday. Luanne tried to assert Connie, but Connie struck back with a few wise-cracks. After she made fun of how she's still a kid on the inside, Booby and Connie laughed at her. Joseph didn't say anything, as he was feeling sympathy for Luanne. Luanne just walked away, filled with guilt and defeat.  
  
Luanne had a meeting from her sorority club. The soror leader, Isa Belle, handed out new soror uniforms that day. All of the other soror members received gray sweat clothes. But because they were one short on uniforms, all they had left was one fake uniform for Luanne. She received pink zip-up pajamas. Isa asked Luanne for the notes she was supposed to bring for their meeting. But Luanne, who had arrived late and in a hurry, forgot the notes. Isa punished her by enclosing her in a small glass playpen. It was a small, glass cube with a cushioned bottom, and an analog machine on one of the sides. It also had a teddy bear inside. Luanne was kept their over the night to make sure she wouldn't forget her notes at their next meeting. She went crazy, until the throbbing vein in her forehead exploded. Luanne then woke up, realizing it was another nightmare.  
  
On that Friday, Luanne woke up to hear some violin music playing. When she went into the living room, she saw Connie playing the violin for Peggy. They saw her up, and pressured her to play the piano. Of course, Luanne only knew how to play the flute. She refused to play, but when she tried to run away, Peggy tackled her. Later, Peggy had Luanne chained to a ball, and was forcing her to play piano. She even brought over Nancy, Minh, and Tid Pao to see her play. When Luanne tried to speak, Peggy just covered her mouth. Luanne was still in her pajamas that afternoon, and she made a lukewarm effort to play something. When she was done, all the women just laughed at her. Minh especially said something degrading. Peggy then got Connie to do a violin solo. Everyone watched, even Luanne, who was still chained and sitting on the piano seat. When Connie was finished, everyone applauded. Luanne clapped a little, although she was befuddled as to why she was nudged into this scenario in the first place.  
  
At the end of the week, on a Saturday, Luanne woke up, really tired. She came into the living room and plopped on the couch, still in her pajamas. Peggy then told her that she, Hank, Bobby, and Ladybird were all going out to spend the day at Six Flags. She was assigning Connie to baby-sit Luanne while they were gone. Unfortunately for Luanne, this wasn't a dream, because Peggy had only saved up for four family members. As the Hills spent the day away, Connie had her way as the baby-sitter.  
  
Luanne was kept in her pajamas all day, and was forced to sit on the couch sucking a pacifier, while Connie did her studying. Luanne tried to tell Connie how she's not a baby, but Connie threatened to tattle if she didn't shut up. Luanne then realized that she was becoming more and more of a child each day. By the time the Hills came back home, it was really late. Luanne was already fast asleep, while Connie was watching TV. Peggy paid Connie $500 for her 12-hour assignment. Hank and Bobby then carried Luanne to her bedroom. She still had a pacifier in her mouth. She was still fast asleep when they placed her into bed, turned out the lights, and closed the door.  
  
Later that night, Luanne got up, and noticed something heavy in her underpants. It turned out that Connie was living inside them! It felt comfortable for her, and she had plenty of space to wiggle her toes all day. Of course, this was a massive violation of Luanne's personal space, and she was suppressed from using the bathroom, or even farting. Luanne walked around the house for a while, not knowing what to do. After a drink, she went back to bed. The next morning, she woke up, again as a giant in Bobby's pajamas. Connie was still living inside Luanne's underpants, but was hardly affected by Luanne's own predicament. Connie sill had plenty of room to wiggle her toes all day. Bobby again continued his left unaffected by this change, and bought the time to hang out on his favorite tree again. Once more, Luanne was suspended from the bottom, but this time, with Connie in her undies. As Booby sat looking at Arlen, Luanne scrunched her own toes up, as Connie sat comfortably, wiggling her toes. Luanne woke up from the nightmare again. She then saw Bobby and Connie sleeping next to her. They woke up to reveal evil grins on their faces. Luanne then woke up again, this time screaming really loud. She screamed so loud, that a coyote outside started howling. 


	3. Almost as Mature as You 3

Almost as Mature as You  
  
Part III  
  
Two weeks later, it was getting closer to Connie's birthday. As Luanne was getting ready for the monthly women's meeting, Connie showed up in her backyard. She had a menacing look on her face. Luanne sensed danger, and tried to run. But then, she got her hair bow caught on the 7-ft wooden fence. She struggled to get free, but I was too late. Connie approached the helpless girl, and started attacking her. When she had her pinned on the ground, something snapped inside of Luanne. She was tired of being treated like a child, as well as losing her dignity. She sprung up and fought back. Luanne grabbed Connie by the head, and held her head between her right arm and right breast. She started giving Connie a hard noogie with her left knuckles. Connie fought back by pinching Luanne's large butt. She broke free, and they both scuffled a bit, until they held each other by the waists. Luanne and Connie were struggling, with their chests pressed hard against each other. While Connie didn't have breasts just yet, Luanne's big breasts blew up like big balloons. Bill was witnessing the fight from his house across the street. He got a hard-on just from watching. Just then, Peggy, Nancy, and Minh were getting ready for the meeting, and they saw the cat fight outside. They broke up the fight and separated them. Because they were unable to get along together, the three decided on an appropriate punishment for them.  
  
At the meeting, all of the attendants removed their bras and socks and shoes before entering. Didi was unable to make this meeting, as she had to give Cotton his weekly sponge bath. As Anna Belle was calling for questions and suggestions for the new mini mall's construction, Peggy and Nancy spoke. They were using Luanne and Connie as seat cushions; Peggy was sitting on Luanne, while Nancy was sitting on Connie. They were both kept quiet as the ladies spoke. They discussed the interior designs and the outside architecture for the mini mall. Bobby added a few suggestions for the new earring shop. Anna wrote his ideas down in her notebook. As the discussion continued, Peggy, Nancy, Minh, and Bobby were all speaking with Anna about the new mini mall. Luanne and Connie spent the whole time suppressed, which was an embarrassment for Connie, because her birthday was only a few days away.  
  
That night, Luanne couldn't sleep. She surveyed the goings-on of the past month. It seemed as if everyone had been treating her like a kid, progressively stripping her of her own dignity. She knew that she couldn't speak to her neighbors or family, knowing they wouldn't take her seriously. She needed spiritual help.  
  
The next day at church, Reverend Stroup was in her office before church service. Luanne came in early to ask her for advice. She explained to her of how she had been losing her dignity, as well as her identity as an adult. Reverend Stroup promised to do something special for her during church service. Later, after the reverend read from the book of Matthew, Reverend Stroup called Luanne up to the podium. She then explained how much she has struggled to be treated as an adult. Just then, the congregation fell silent, filled with guilt and sympathy over Luanne. Reverend Stroup then said a prayer, that which would solidify Luanne's identity as and adult. A ray of sunshine shone thru the stained-glass window, and shined upon Luanne. After the prayer was over, Reverend Stroup finished up church service, and everyone was dismissed.  
  
That day, Luanne had renewed confidence in her life. Everything was looking much brighter for her. That night, she went to bed, and had yet another dream. This time, there were no embarrassing sorority uniforms. There were no mysterious potions that made her grow. There were no pajamas to get trapped into. Most importantly, Connie was not living in her underpants. It was just an array of colors and shapes, swirling together over dreamy fantasy music. There were fairies in a bright, colorful forest, dancing to the music. There was flora and fauna dancing to the music as well. Luanne rode in on the party with a unicorn. She was perched atop a large mushroom, and a bright aura shined from her. As the music and dancing continued, butterflies were released throughout the land.  
  
The next morning, on a Monday, Luanne woke up, feeling brighter and healthier than ever. She had the best sleep in weeks and the best dream in months. Everyone treated her with the respect and dignity that had somehow been missing in the past month. Best of all, Connie had even come to respect her. She was finally celebrating her 14th birthday that day. The Sousinosinphones held a special birthday bash, inviting all the neighbors. Each had a special present to give her. Tid Pao gave her cousin a book on being a female adult. Luanne gave Connie the most interesting gift of all: a triple-sized bra. Connie hardly had any breasts just yet, but Luanne thought it was appropriate for her maturity.  
  
Things had turned out much better for Luanne. She had gone thru a lot, but she was finally being treated as an adult. However, she never gave up on her "inner child". As for Connie, she realized that she still had time before she officially became an adult, and decided to enjoy her childhood as much as she could. She was even invited to play some games outside with Bobby and Joseph on that special day. Connie went to the bathroom real quick. She looked in the mirror at the bra Luanne gave her. She then put it on under her shirt, and headed outside to play.  
  
The End 


End file.
